Large-scale networked systems are employed in a variety of settings for running service applications and maintaining data for business and operational functions. For instance, a data center within a large-scale networked system may support the operation of a variety of differing services (e.g., web applications, email applications, search engine applications, etc.). These networked systems typically include a large number of nodes distributed throughout one or more data centers, in which each node resembles a physical machine or a virtual machine running on a physical host. Due partly to the large number of the nodes that may be included within such large-scale systems, rolling out an update to program components of one or more service applications can be a time-consuming and costly process.